


A Day In The Life of ...

by JoeyPare



Series: Catherine "Cat" [1]
Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Levon spend an afternoon sitting in the court house waiting to be called to testify. Joey starts a conversation with a woman that Lundy doesn't trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life of ...

### Joey LaFiamma's Point of View

It started out like any other day really. Rainy then hot, muggy, hard to breath weather. Would love to see it snow here if only just for a seconds. Just enough to remind me of home. Home is back in Chicago - north. North of north. Where the wind whips off Lake Michigan and chills you to the bone in the winter-time. Where subways are crowded, busy and noisy. Where they got fast cars, fast babes and food that melts in your mouth. None of this deep-fried, barbecued stuff like they got down here. Been in Houston two years now. Don't like it, but not much I can do about it. Mob families have long memories, and the guy I killed, his family will remember forever.

Oh yeah, I'm Joey LaFiamma, Detective Sergeant for Houston Major Crimes Police Department, and my partner Levon Lundy - the guy over there with the blond curls dressed like a cowboy - hell, he is a cowboy ... we're waiting for our turn to come up to testify at a trail of a hood we nailed. Probably by the time it is our turn to testify the guy will make a plea bargain and our whole day will be wasted sitting here doing nothing.

Huh, oh - where'd I learn to sign? Dated a girl in college, but knew before that. Got a couple of cousins who are deaf, so I learned. Was great in high school, all the kids thought we were talking about them. Course we weren't but made for some hard knocks sometimes. How long you been deaf, if I may ask?

Would I what? Hell yes ... oh, sorry.... Sure I'd date you, you're gorgeous. You are too! Who've said you weren't, needs to have their eyes checked. Me? No, no steady girls, no steady anything, except work. Girls don't like dating cops. My job comes first and haven't met a girl yet who understands that.

Back to my question - how long you been deaf?

Oh damn, her answer blows me away and I burst out laughing. Lundy turns around to see what is going on. Then goes back to sleep, his feet propped up on a bench.

How long you been a deaf translator? No problem, I like to sign, keeps my knowledge up, haven't done it in a while. Now back to my question, 'cause I know some translators who are deaf and who aren't.

Catherine - is a beautiful name. I love the name Catherine. It's my great-grandmother's name. Now there is an awesome woman. Raised thirteen kids, ten boys and three girls. I'm babbling, aren't I? Just bored sitting here waiting. I hate to wait. I like to be doing things.

I think I'm blushing. She just told me I'm beautiful and she'd like very much to go out on a date with me. Maybe this day won't turn out so bad after all, and all because I was practicing a sign I've had a problem with. She came over and put my hands in the position they were suppose to be.

So you know I'm a northern cop trapped in the south, what about yourself? I listen; shocked to learn she is from Illinois too. Right away I think bad things. Then she says she is from Urbana, Illinois, and graduated from University of Illinois there. We laugh when I tell her I graduated from of U of I, Chicago. She leans over and whispers in my ear that she hates it here too, and then goes back to resting her head against the wall next to me. She teaches at RiceUniversity here in Houston. She wanted to stay in Urbana but the U of I there has some stipulation that says you can't teach if you graduated from there. What a stupid rule.

I ask her to dinner, cause it is already well past lunch, and I can't leave until our trail is over. She touches my hand, and I see the gold wedding ring on her left hand.

Damn what a jerk I am. Why didn't I notice that before? I tell her I'm sorry didn't know she was married.

She brings the ring up so I can see it. White gold with small diamonds all the way around. I tell her it is beautiful. Then she tells me she is a widow - two years now. She keeps planning to take it off, but hasn't met anyone who interests her enough to do that - until now.

The 'until now' hits me like a ton of bricks. I whisper in her ear 'meaning me?' The grin that spreads across her tanned face tells me yes. Man, I feel like picking her up and dancing with her down the hallway. I tell her so. Her laughter bounces off the walls and people walking past look at us. Lundy turns to look at us, and says 'pipe down over there.' That makes me laugh.

She reaches for her purse and out of the corner of my eye I see Levon get up. As she opens it, Levon is up and suddenly standing directly in front of us. She looks up surprised, confused, at his suddenness. I tell her it is because hit men have tried to take me out from killing someone in the line of duty in Chicago. A mobster.

For the first time, I hear her voice. It is soft, haunting, and even musical. She tells Levon she was just reaching into her purse for a business card to give Joey. Levon waits until the card is produced before going back to his bench. And here I thought he was sleeping. Should have known better. He's been my watchdog ever since the first week I arrived when he killed that shooter at the golf course.

I look at her card, my eyes wide. She lives in my apartment complex! I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out one of my business cards and give it to her. Then lean close to her ear and give her my street address. She draws back in amazement.

We're back to signing -- You're the Joey that cooks, she tells me. Says the women in my section are all trying to figure out how to trap me, but my hours are so weird I'm never home when they are. We stare into each other's eyes and then the kiss just happens. Now much of a kiss, just a light brush of the lips, but enough to jingle me all the way to my toes. I can tell she has had the same reaction. I watch as she moves that diamond ring from her left hand to her right.

Suddenly our names - LaFiamma, Lundy - are called and she stands with me. She tells me what time she will be home. Said she'll wait for my call no matter how late. I nod and am gone.

We convict the guy and he gets maximum sentence, it's late as we leave the courtroom, and I am surprised to see Catherine is still here. Levon grabs my arm as I start to walk toward her, telling me to be careful, she could be a shooter. I tell him thanks, I'll be careful, and that I'll see him in the morning.

Lundy doesn't move as she hands me her car keys and tells me where she is parked. He follows us though, all the way to her car, which just happens to be parked directly behind the Jimmy. Her car is a blue Supra, a speedy little sports car. I've seen it parked on the street near my entrance. Lundy recognizes the car too and mentions that as I open the passenger door for her to get in.

I nod and tell him she lives in my building, and I watch my partner visibly relax. Hope he hasn't been that worried about me the whole day. That man's got to get a life of his own.

I park her car and we just sit looking at each other, until finally my stomach starts growling because I didn't have lunch. She laughs and says let's go to her place so she can change out of her nylons and stuff and get into something more comfortable. Then we can go to my placeand I can cook for her. Sounds good to me!

Her apartment is much like mine but not as modern. Early American I guess it is called, Ethan Allan type stuff. A roll top desk in the living room where I have a stereo unit, overstuff chairs and rustic looking couch. She comes up behind me and tells me members of the faculty at Rice donated the furniture. She left everything that belonged to her and her late husband in Illinois. She came here to make a fresh start.

I turn around and look at her. Before her hair was up, now the golden-reddish strands cascade down over her semi-bare shoulders. My mouth goes dry as I look into her sparkling blue eyes, eyes much like mine, and see she is wearing a short summer dress, with spaghetti straps. As she turns in front of me I am surprised to see she is braless. Then - she puts both her hands to her face, and it takes me a second to realize the diamond ring is gone.

My arms encircle her and we dance around the small living room till our lips are so tightly sealed I think I will faint. I forget about my hungry for food and ask her if I could take her to bed. She pushes me backwards onto the couch and practically pounces on me. I feel like a mouse about to be eaten by a hawk. My expression stops her and she pulls back. Apologizes. Pouts. Tells me she hasn't had sex in two years and she is hungry and waiting.

I jump to my feet, pick her up in my arms and head for the door, telling her we are going to my place. Kissing her lightly on the neck as she locks the door, I tell her the lovin' is going to be slow and easy and wonderful.

Evidently her husband was a 'wham bang thank you ma'am,' guy. Not me, I cherish my women. When I take a woman to bed, she knows she's been loved.

We lay in my loft bedroom under a light blanket. I pulled it over us when we were done. Never had a woman who had so many orgasms, I stopped counting after ten. Man she must have been saving them for two years. Sure am glad she picked me to do it with though. She might just be the woman that makes me want only one woman - her.

I started calling her 'Cat' while we were making love. Man, it turned her on more. Best loving I've had since I moved here, and that's sayin' a lot, cause I've had a lot a women since I came.

She's curled tight against me. I can almost hear her purring. She's awesome, this woman the Lord sent me. I feel sorry that she lost her husband, but damn glad she found me.

Now she says she hungry, so I roll out of bed and pull on a pair of sweats that are still on the back of a chair from my morning run. Before I reach the fridge she grabs me by the back of my pants and says, 'not that kind of hunger.'

Here I go again. Good thing I'm Italian, we're made for this. It's why our wives have so many kids. Something she said she wanted and her husband didn't - kids. Will see how this works out, but got a feeling I finally found the woman I've been looking for. I can start my own family down here in Houston with my own set of little LaFiamma's and they won't be connect to the mob either.

Then I see the flash - a knife blade reflected in the light from downstairs. I roll fast, throwing her onto the bed. She stares at me. I ask her where it is. I search everywhere but don't find a thing. She touches my face and I see the same reflection in the mirror and realize it is the gold bracelet she is wearing. I figure I've blown everything now, and explain to her what I saw.

She moves to where she was on the bed and raises her arm as she had done before, amazed to see what I saw, understanding my reaction. She stretches her arm out to me, asks me to take it off so there are no more interruptions.

I breathe a sign of relief to realize I didn't ruin everything, and we are back on track. My Cat pushes me backwards, pounces and tells me my bachelor days are over.

Aunt Theresa will be happy to hear that, she's wanted more grandchildren for a long time. And I'm getting tired of picking up women in bars. Met the nicest one in Court today. Now who is going to believe that?

* * *

## A Day In The Life of ....

### Levon Lundy's Point of View

**By JoeyPare**

Dang, LaFiamma's at it again, making out with a woman. Don't he ever git tired a'that? Look at him deaf signin' with her. Pretty she is tho, got to admit that. He attracts pretty women like honey attracts bees. Don't know how he does it? All he was doing was sittin' there playin' with his fingers, she come over shaking her head - and now look at them. Like two school kids makin' out for the first time. It sure ain't LaFiamma's first time. Don't know how many women that boy's taken to bed since he come, but it's a lot, kno that. Got a feelin' though, he does it for company.

Me, I'm use to bein' alone. He's after me all the time to pick up old friends I knew with Caroline. But ain't the same. Can't go out with couples when yer single. Got to find someone new, I know that. Just - well Caroline and me started going together in the ninth grade, an' went through college and got married. Never had another woman in my life. It'll take some woman to replace her.

Joe thinks I'm sleepin' but I'm not. I'm watchin' him. I'm always watchin' him. Ever since that Eastern shooter come here the first week Joe arrived, I been watchin' him.

After Caroline died I was a real bitch. Fightin', growlin' with everybody. Then LaFiamma came along. Threw a wrench into everything I did. I growled and yelled, and instead of shrinkin' back, he howled and bellowed back at me even louder. Best thing that could'a happened to me. And I've told the Lord that plenty a'times, but sure won't tell that boy it. Hell it might go to his head if he thinks I actually like him. Though got a feelin' he knows that already. Don't have to tell him.

I'm sittin' here bored as hell in the hallway of the District Court building waitin' to testify at the trail of some drug hood we captured. Joe went in undercover and almost got himself killed, but we got the guy. Got 'em good. Thought he'd plea bargain by now; probably get a lighter sentence if he did. After me and Joe have our say, he'll probably get the maximum. Course I can't say what I want to say in there. About seeing the damn guy shoot my partner in the back and leavin' him in a warehouse to die. Course maybe I can ... if I word it right.

Thought I'd lost the boy for sure on that one. Damn the blood was gushin' out so fast the paramedics could hardly stop it. He came through it though. Guess that's why we're called the Dynamic Indestructible Duo. Shoot us up, patch us up and put us back on the street. Both Joe and me know that one day we won't be back on the street. Just so long as I don't have to bury the boy. Can't take losin' him as a friend.

What the hell they laughin' at over there? Suppose if he gets serious with her I'll have to learn signin' just so I know what they're talkin' about. Good to see him laugh, tho. He hasn't done much laughin' since his Uncle Mikey tol' him he won't ever be able to go back home again. Got a be tough, not being able to see your kin. Don't know what I'd do if I couldn't go see Mother Minnie. She's the last kin I have, that I know of.

Oh Shit! What's that woman with LaFiamma reachin' for? A gun? Damn, no, not again!

I am on my feet in a flash, dashin' over to where they are. The daggers in LaFiamma's eyes cut me down to the size of my boots. Looks like I scared the lady too. Damn, got to stop being so over-protective. Cramps his style, I know. Still, I want the boy alive.

Slowly I walk back to where I was sittin'. Nod to a couple of secretaries that walk by that I know before sittin' back down. Glancin' at my watch I see we missed lunch again today. Probably stop at Chicken's on the way home, or I won't eat at all. Still got food in the refrigerator that LaFiamma put in there last month. Suppose I should throw it out, but it make it look full so I'll just leave it and let him do it the next time he is out.

I doze for a spell and wake with a start, then realize it is Joe and the woman laughing. Damn, listenin' to them, I realize how much I miss Caroline. Sure we weren't happy all the time, and were even talkin' divorce when she was killed. But we had some happy times. Some good happy times.

Here comes the bailiff, time to go - he's calling our names. I glance at Joe. The woman stands with him. She's saying somethin' to him. Must be good 'cause he is grinning from ear to ear. Got a feeling, this chance meetin' has just produced the woman he's been lookin' for all his life.

Yup - under questioning I got to tell the court how the man shot LaFiamma in the back an' then took off leavin' him to die. When I said that, I watched all the women in the jury immediately glance over and look at LaFiamma. LaFiamma didn't flinch. Don't think he even noticed. Was probably thinkin' about the pretty woman out on the bench. Imagine havin' to come to court to meet a girl from your own apartment complex.

The jury didn't take a hell of a long time to come back with a verdict. We waited in the courtroom 'bout an hour talking to the District Attorney. They found him guilty. Judge gave him maximum. Joe and me slapped each other on the backs and left the courtroom.

Couldn't believe it when we found the woman out there waiting for LaFiamma. Think he was surprised too. Watchin' em leave together reminded me of -- I followed them just to make sure she wasn't going to gun him down in the parking lot, and discovered she was parked right behind the Jimmy.

I waited until they left before starting up the Jimmy, didn't want to follow them to close. If Joe knew I was back there, he stop her car, get out and give me a talkin' to. Don't want to ruin his evening. It's jus - well, what's happenin' between him and her seem to be a mite fast for me.

I come along his street slow looking for a parking spot. My usual one isn't there so I slow-roll down the street and turn around. Then I see them just sitting in her car staring at each other. Not talkin', not kissin' just staring, and grinning.

I'm double-parked on a street that doesn't allow it, yet I don't move. I watch as they get out of her little sports car and start up the stairs. I allow a few more minutes for them to get to Joe's apartment and start moving forward. But no lights are on. Then I realize she probably invited him to her place. I don't know which one that is, but aim to hang around in case I see Joe's lights go on.

I see a car leaving opposite Joe's window and make a dash for it. I pull my hat over my eyes and wait. If it don't come on by midnight, I'll head for home.

I wake up with start. There is someone tapping on my car window and I recognize the beat cop right away. His Daddy teaches at the Academy. We chat for a spell, and then I head to Chicken's before he closes so I can get something to eat, hope LaFiamma didn't see me out there. Cause it occurred to me as I drove away that maybe they didn't turn the lights on when they got in, but went right to bed.

I'll sure hear about it in the morning, if he saw me. Got to keep that boy alive. He's the only partner I got. The only partner I want.

**\-------THE END-------**

_Sequel in the works .... **Joey & His Cat** ...._

 


End file.
